


[Panwink/Omnibus] As Long As You, Me

by fanfictioning



Series: [리얼물] 그들의 이야기 [21]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: As long as youme





	[Panwink/Omnibus] As Long As You, Me

"Sixteen~, Sixteen~"

"Which you are no longer."

"...Seventeen~ Seveteen~ You are nineteen~"

"..."

"Ah, by the way. You went to uni yesterday. Entrance exam?"

"Yeah, somethin' like that. Why?"

"I'm going there, too."

"...It'd be a lie if I say I didn't expect this."

"Yeah, I'm goin' there."

"Sure, sure. Get in if you can."

"Huh? Sounds like a challenge. I'mma catch you cause I can, right now!"

(Back-Hug)

"You...are too much. I need my own space too, you know."

"Which you won't have any."

"Fuck you."

"Mm pleasure."

"Fuck you."

"Hehe."

"By the way, you've been writing lyrics lately. Seen you with the notes."

"Yeah, I'mm writing stuff. Just got stationary things from fans."

"Oh, so rap?"

"Yeah, rapping of'course. Why?"

"Cause You can't sing for shit."

"...That mean, hyung."

"I still cannot forget that you didn't even sing a verse at the radio. All of mehee~. Out of tune at the end."

"You... you're still talking about that. Meanie."

"hAll ohf meeehee~."

"I'm outta here."

"Oh? Need some space of your own?"

"Hm."

***

Since that conversation yesterday, he seem distant. Not clingy as usual.

Hm.

Is he growing up. Has he already.

He is, already seventeen. Yes. I'm already at the end of my teenage years.

Maybe, it's natural for us to have our own spaces for ourselves.

That's natural, that's good.

That's...

a bit sad.

I guess it's what it means to be mature.

All the boys in the world, has already grown up or aged old.

Sad tales of many boys, boyhood.

Short and brief, remembered fondly. But never,

to return.

***

Arrived at the dorm, as the official schedule is nill. Our off-time. Many members doing their own stuff, and out of dorm.

Living room, dark. Feels kinda chilly.

My hommies, not here. Hm.

...Eh. What's that.

Little sparkle of light here and there.

...Candles?

"You here."

"...Guanlin?"

"Have a sit at the sofa."

Hah.

(Sit)

Nice scent wrapped around me like a blanket of angels.

"What is this."

"It's our anniversary. A hundred days."

Eh.

"I've... completely forgotten."

This is... bad?

"It's okay. I did remember. You can do the 200-days for me."

Huh.

"Smartass."

"Yours."

"So, what'd you prepapred for me?"

"Nuthing."

"For real? You get hundreds of gifts for your brithday. I get none?"

"What I feel for you, nothing can represent. No present can show my heart."

Romanticass.

"So, I prepared this."

Little notes come out of his pocket.

"Eh, rapping?"

For real?

"No. Singing. 'Cause I can sing for shit."

Ah, he doesn't forget things like that. Scary bastard.

"For you, from me. Always. ... Here it goes."

/

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me

I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me

Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be

I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me

I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby

I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me  


/

Im...

not gonna cry.

I'm no rabbit.

Serenade from wolf, not gonna make me cry.

He grabs my hands in his.

"Our hundred days, it's just the first of many. We'll make more, much more to come. Mm'kay?"

I nod slightly, shit.

This is bad.

"So, I sang for you. You must do something for me, too."

...

Eh?

"All the members are out. So... let's finish what we'd started back then."

...What the

..

Wait, wait.

This sonofabitch, he doesn't forget stuff like 'that'.

Oh....shit.

"I'm outta here."

"Nope."

His hands already firmly grabs my body in his long lean limbs.

Aah.... it was a trap! A Trap! I've been seduced into trap!

Help! Rabbit is caught by the wolf!

"Help me! Anybody there!"

"I'll make you sweet fifteen, hyu-ung."

Aaah... I've been fooled. Imma fool.

"As long as you love me~"

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck out. Let me out!"

"All of meehee~ Use all of you~"

Arrrrrrrrrgh!!!

..

..

.

 

/

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me

/

 

fin.

 

***

Sourced Clip

Wannaone with Samuel  
[ Watch! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ub3qsGZugo#t=23s)

Samuel - Sixteen  
[ Watch! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ual_2BZqvFU)

Backstreet Boys - As Long as You Love me  
[ Watch! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Gl2QnHNpkA)

All of meehee (By John Legend) - Lai Guanlin  
[ Watch! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCt9nQM8R1o#t=30m00s)

Manual of You (By Eddie Kim) - Park Jihoon  
[ Watch! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCt9nQM8R1o#t=30m52s)

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> Hello, this is Jamie.
> 
> Comment and kudos, if you like.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
